1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer, in particular, an inkjet printer capable of protecting a light source when media error (jam) occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
An inkjet printer jets ink from a jet opening of a nozzle placed on one face (a nozzle face) of a recording head toward a recording medium, makes the ink land on the recording medium, and records an image on the recording medium. In the inkjet printer, in order to land the ink jetted from the nozzle onto the intended position of the recording medium, the distance between the jet opening of the nozzle and the recording medium is set narrowly on some level.
For some inkjet printers, photocurable ink is applied for recording an image on the recording medium having low ink absorbency such as resin film or the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) Tokukai-2000-127533).
For the inkjet printer according to the Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) Tokukai-2000-127533, UV curable ink is applied. The inkjet printer comprises an irradiation device (a light source) for irradiating ultraviolet rays toward neighborhood of the recording head for jetting the ink, and irradiates ultraviolet rays to the position on which the jetted ink adheres.
In the above-mentioned related inkjet printer, the distance between the recording medium and the jet opening of the nozzle is set narrowly as mentioned above. Therefore a media error sometimes occurs because of imperfect conveyance of the recording medium such as paper or the like and other causes.
Here, the inkjet printer comprising detecting member which detects condition of the conveyance of the recording medium, and controlling member which judges whether the imperfect conveyance occurs or not based on a result detected by the detecting member and stops the recording operation carried out by the recording head when the occurrence of the imperfect conveyance is judged, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) Tokukaihei-11-208069).
However, even if the irradiation device or the nozzle isn't broken when the media error occurs, a user sometimes try to pull the jammed recoding medium in order to get the media error fixed. Accordingly, the jammed recording medium contacts the irradiation device or the nozzle, and stresses the irradiation device or the nozzles greatly. For these reasons, in the case that the inkjet printer according to the Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) Tokukaihei-11-208069 is simply applied, there is the problem that the irradiation device or the nozzle may be broken.